


Fuck You Too

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fem!Logan, Fem!Weevil, Genderswap, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexist Language, Sexualized Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it until the passing period before 4th before Eli saw Logan in the hall and grabbed her by her throat, pushing her backwards into the bathroom. Logan surprised her by elbowing Eli right in her ample chest and she cursed and slammed her up against the closest stall door, raising her free hand to slap the shit out of her smug little rich bitch face. Logan head butted her, grabbing hold of Eli by the base of the high ponytail she wore her hair in to keep her from dodging, as Eli’s hand came back from backhanding her left cheek to slap the other side of her face.</p>
<p>Eli stumbled back towards the sink counter a few steps and then rushed Logan, tackling her to the ground. She landed a good one right into Logan’s perfect little nose, before Logan grabbed hold of her wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



> Written in for to Ghostcat's genderswapped Veronica Mars universe... a little later than I'd hoped. Basically Veronica, Lilly, and Duncan stay the same gender and everyone else swaps.

“You see, blanca, when they walk away that’s usually a sign that they don’t want to talk to you.” She couldn’t help waving her finger in front of Logan’s face and watching how much it annoyed her.

“You don’t want to mess with me today, puta.” Logan tried to brush past her, but there was no way that tall skinny princess was getting past Elizabet Navarro.

“You sure about that, bitch?” Eli grabbed Logan by her bony ass shoulder and pushed her up against the bus. “Pretty sure it was in my day planner... under goals.”

“What’s your problem, thot?” Logan snapped, clearly aggravated that Eli had interrupted her pursuit of Veronica and getting all up in her face. She shoved Eli back.

“You need to stay the hell away from Veronica, girl.” She told the dishwater brunette, reaching for her earrings to pull them off before she showed Logan Echolls a thing or two about respect. “If you so much as think about hurting her like you did Lilly…”

“Ladies… What seems to be the problem.” Vice-principal Clemmons was suddenly right up next to them and Eli had to drop her hand from Logan’s arm.

“No problem here.” Logan put up her hands and stepped back from Eli’s face.

“Is that right, Miss Navarro?” Ms. Clemmons asked skeptically.

“No problem whatsoever.” Eli corroborated, mirroring Logan’s posture of innocence. 

They made it until the passing period before 4th before Eli saw Logan in the hall and grabbed her by her throat, pushing her backwards into the bathroom. Logan surprised her by elbowing Eli right in her ample chest and she cursed and slammed her up against the closest stall door, raising her free hand to slap the shit out of her smug little rich bitch face. Logan head butted her, grabbing hold of Eli by the base of the high ponytail she wore her hair in to keep her from dodging, as Eli’s hand came back from backhanding her left cheek to slap the other side of her face.

Eli stumbled back towards the sink counter a few steps and then rushed Logan, tackling her to the ground. She landed a good one right into Logan’s perfect little nose, before Logan grabbed hold of her wrists.

“Damn girl, if you wanted me you could have just said something.” Logan smirked, rotating her hips up suggestively against Eli’s. 

“Shut up, you psycho.” Eli snapped trying to wrestle her hands free of Logan’s hands but the girl had a strong grip, rail thin as she might be.   
“Make me.” Logan drawled huskily, tongue darting out to lick the trail of blood trickling from her nose from the corner of her lip.

Before Eli knew what was happening, Logan had strained up to meet Eli’s face with her own kissing her hard and angrily, like a challenge. Her hands let go of Eli’s wrists and grabbed hold of her ass, keeping her tight against Logan’s body under her. Eli knew she should push Logan away and get the fuck out of there, but she’d never been able to back down from a dare so she pushed Logan’s head back against the tile and kissed her harder, her other hand gripping her rib cage, just below her chest.

“Is that what you want, Logan?” Eli hissed, her hand still pressing against Logan’s throat and halfway cutting off her airflow as she ran her hand over her rival’s small excuse for a tit, feeling her hard little nipple through the flimsy little camisole. 

Logan moaned and arched her body up against Eli, her hands slipping out of the pockets of Eli’s jeans and onto her ass directly. Logan wasn’t even hot really, and Eli hated her, but there was something about her needy abandon and the feeling of her writhing against Eli on the floor like this.

Eli yanked down the Logan’s top and bit her exposed nipple, only to have her clutch Eli’s ass harder and grind her hips against Eli’s more desperately. Eli felt herself getting aroused, the body contact and Logan’s own desire redirecting her aggression into lust. She sucked on Logan’s chest hard, dragging the other side of the camisole down and roughly grabbing that breast, pinching its nipple and circling her own hips against Logan’s.

Logan’s hands moved further down the generous curves of Eli’s ass, till she hit the fabric of Eli’s thong and pressed inside.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” She smirked.

“Shut up or I am going to leave, cunt.” Eli threatened biting down on Logan’s perky little nipple again as she reduced Logan’s airflow again as a warning. “I’d spank your ass if I didn’t think you’d like it so much.” Logan groaned, confirming Eli’s suspicions.

Eli sat up and unbuttoned Logan’s jean’s pushing her hand inside of Logan’s underwear to find her soaking wet. Logan arched up into her touch, practically begging for more. Eli pushed her fingers into Logan and Logan actually did beg.

“Please!” She cried. “Please fuck me with your hand. You win… okay… just please!”

Eli worked her fingers in and out of Logan’s needy little pussy, curving them just right until she could tell Logan was seconds from coming and then she pulled away, leaving Logan panting and desperate.

“You’d better get to class.” Eli shrugged, standing up and walking towards the door.

Logan looked at her in confusion for a moment, before she rushed over to Eli and pressed her against the wall, crushing her mouth with her own and her hands gripping Eli’s tits hard. She sank down in front of Eli, opening her pants and pulling them down her legs before leaning in to lick her clit. Logan knew what the fuck she was doing with that mouth, maybe that’s why Lilly kept her around Eli thought distractedly. Her hands gripped Logan’s hair as Logan went down on her not caring that someone might walk in at any moment. 

She came hard and she came fast, the adrenaline of their confrontation and Logan’s whore mouth combining together perfectly. She reached down and yanked Logan back up and reached back down into her pants, lazily fucking her with her fingers, using the other hand to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t call attention to them with her moans, until Logan collapsed against her.

Eli pulled up her pants and fished her earrings out of the pockets. Logan stared at her with a glazed expression, still trying to catch her breath.

“Stay the fuck away from Veronica.” Eli repeated, and then sauntered out of the bathroom, as if she wasn’t as confused about what had just happened as Logan looked.


End file.
